A Mistake Worth Making
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Malik is a bored teen working on a Disney cruise line. Bakura is a seasick passenger looking for any kind of relief.  What are two miserable teens to do? BakuraxMalik, shounenai, oneshot. Dedicated to Your Darling Mana and AnimeFan Meepa.


Sup, playas?! ;D So this is my first Bakura/Malik fic and to be honest, it creeps me out a little writing it. XD I am not much of a fan (sadly) but I do hope it comes out well for those who are!

Specifically, this story is for Miss Nebi (Your Darling Mana) and Cecilia (Anime-fan Meepa)! Cecilia told me to that Nebi thought a plot with a cruise would be cute (I think with Bakura/Ryou though? O-o; I don't remember, it was so long ago!) and Nebi told me it was her dream to go on a Disney Cruise, so, here we are!

Nebbii, you always tell me there are no good Bakura/Malik fics so I hope this one changes your mind! You're such a sweetheart and I am glad we're becoming such good buddies! (Or I hope we are, and it isn't my imagination. XD) I hope this story puts a smile on your face! I also hope you feel much better soon because you know what? You effin' deserve it! 8D

Cecilia! You're such a funny girl, omg. XD I swear, you should become a comedian! Meeting you was so good and I wish we could hang out again so I could get to know you even better! I know things have been hard for a while for you and I just really hope they get better soon because you deserve it as well and I just can't wait for the day when you and Nebi both tell me everything is going so well, you could just die of joy.

Life is hard sometimes for both of you, but I know it can and will get better. I adore you both and I predict a Disney cruise coming for both of you very soon. ;D One with Hannah Montana; haha!

So, I don't own Yuugiou, I guess I will admit, and I hope every one enjoys! ;D

-

…Why -again- had he ever taken this job?!

He groaned in agony as he stood there with his mop in hand, teeth gritted in silence as he watched person after person sweep in from the halls mindless banter filling the cafeteria area. It was so loud sometimes, Malik couldn't even -hear- his MP3 player, though he turned it up as high as the little notch would go. Even high quality ear plugs didn't save him from the ear shattering screams of hundreds of kids here. Oh no; the Disney Cruise was filled with demonic children who knew exactly how to irritate him to no fucking avail.

Especially right -now- when it was _blatantly _obvious he was cleaning the goddamn floors! It was 10 PM for Christ sake! All these people were given dinner upon the ship between 5-7! Why the hell did they need to come up here and eat again, really! He swore, he would never understand these American guests. He'd never seen people eat this much in his life!

…Then again; most of his life was sheltered and he was barely able to leave the house until he was twelve. Still though, even after all of the bad things with his father had gone down and his sister Isis and he moved to Japan-even those people didn't eat as much as these Americans! And fat people? Fat people in Domino were a rarity. Yes, fat Japanese existed but not nearly as much as these Americans.

Hell; it shouldn't have even been possible for a single person to nearly -take up- a 10-person hot tub! Just the other day when he had been serving drinks outside, such a woman came into view. His eyes had almost busted out of his head. The woman had been dressed in a rather large floral swim suit-yet, even though the suit was humongous, it still didn't cover -nearly- enough of her fat rolls. Her skin seemed to just hang off of her and ugh; when she sat in that hot tub…

It was as if her arm-waved- even though she sat still. Just being in the water made it look as if she were dancing. Malik didn't even know what to say. He was so glad she hadn't come up to get a drink from him because god; he wasn't sure he could keep his mouth shut. But ugh; when she had gotten into the hot tub, there seriously had been room for -one- other person, not that anyone tried. How could a person like that even -walk-? Why did they even want to be out in a swim suit? All of these were questions Malik just could -not- answer. All he knew was he swore he'd never eat another American-made product again because looking like that was not even in option in his book.

But anyway, back to today…

Today, his duties included cleaning-which was his _least favorite. _He gritted his teeth, remembering his conversation with his manager on the day he had been hired. He hadn't even -applied- for janitorial work. He had applied to be a beverage server and bartender but somehow, they had confused his application (Could they not fucking read?!) and hired him on as a primarily evening janitor. And when he had told the higher-ups about the screw up, what had they done?

_Laughed. _Laughed right in his face and said, "Oh well". They told him they'd try to give him as much of the other duties as possible but all of the work they had for him to do was janitorial and he couldn't do a thing about it because…

He sighed deeply. He already signed the contact and really, if he wasn't out here on the water, what would he have done for the next six months? He'd already graduated high school, yeah, but his grades weren't good enough for university. He could've attended a community college but he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his future anyway. And what about money? He'd tried to get hired on just about everywhere else and save for his very low paying job at a McDonald's back home, nothing had really sprung up. But god; he hated the fast food industry and the smell of the meat all around him. He just wanted something, anything…!

But this was all he could find. At first, he had been so optimistic about it because, come on, it was a cruise line, and not only that, but a Disney line and that had to be fun work, right? He snorted now, remembering how bright-eyed he'd been upon arrival, thinking he was just going to spend his summer bartending and having fun with people his own age, drinking and complaining about customers on the time off. His life would be so easy; all he'd have to do was serve soda and margaritas all day long!

…Hahaha. Real funny, because that wasn't how it worked out at all. Somehow, his role on the ship had changed. It was just like things to go wrong though, wasn't it? He rolled his eyes, finally able to reclaim his duties of mopping the floor. At least he didn't have to stick with the 10 month contract working as a crew member came with. He still got six but…

Sometimes, he wished it was a little less. He'd only been out for a month but he already missed his sister and close friends. Plus, since he had been booked as a crew-not staff-member, he was stuck with three other males in a small cabin with four beds and only one bathroom. Needless to say, things were a little more miserable than he had at first expected. He did get his own private locker and drawers to keep his belongings but…

It still wasn't quite home. Even know his sister said she'd fly out a couple of times to see him in the ports of call, he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. He scrubbed at a place on the floor, attempting to get up the dried sauce from someone's meal. He didn't regret coming on because he had gotten to see places he never would've but…

He still hadn't made many friends upon the cruise. Quite a few members of maintain ace and cleaning didn't even -speak- that fluent of English so the people he stayed with weren't the best of conversationalists. He did talk to a couple of the workers on board but a lot of times, he was younger and wasn't really into the same kinds of things that the older people were. They had so much experience in most cases and he had only been here a mere month. It didn't exactly leave him with much to talk about with them. And as for other Japanese?

…Chh, hardly. There were only two other workers who were Japanese aboard and one was a bitch and the other was just brain dead. And as for guests? Crew members weren't typically allowed to mingle with them. Of course, being as he was signed on as a bartender, this didn't necessarily pertain to him but not every manager on the ship knew that. It wasn't much of a problem though. Most of the people who came on these cruises were adults and children. Needless to say, he didn't have a lot in common with either.

As for people his own age…? They were a rarity and even if they were on board; many were just annoying females flirting with him or the occasional young couple. Was he dying to speak with either? Not so much. After all, when it came to girls, the blonde didn't have much in to say. He had always been quiet and a bit timid around them. Usually, he had a pretty vibrant personality and was outgoing but…

With most girls, it had never been that way. He just never had any idea what to say to them so that was probably the reason he had never really been involved with anyone. Not that it bothered him any; right now, the last thing he needed was a relationship. After all, 7-day work weeks and 6 months at sea didn't leave much time for love.

And really, the thing that made it hardest? He couldn't remember -ever- liking a girl, or anyone. At one point in his life, he had thought he had a one girl but they had kissed and really, he hadn't felt any different than before they had kissed. If anything, he felt much worse because then he had to explain to the girl only a short while after how he didn't really like her. That had pretty much shaped his complete outlook on dating; why even bother if most of the time, your feelings ended up dwindling anyway? Weren't you just building up to get hurt in the end?

She had cried and swore she'd never forgive him. He felt guilty because she was pretty and so many guys had liked her-and she hadn't forgotten to remind him that-but…

Why couldn't he have felt that way? Why, when he looked into her eyes, did he feel absolutely -sick- with guilt? Guilt because…he knew couldn't feel the same, not in the way she wanted.

It had been a year ago that had happened but it still bugged him. He hated himself for it because for a second, he had fooled himself into thinking he was happy and actually -liked- someone. She was funny and always seemed to brighten up a room. She always made him smile and conversation with her didn't feel like a complete drag. She hadn't been like other girls and had been it had been so easy to get to know and get along with her.

Yet..

He didn't think anything of it until she told him that she liked him. The strings of his heart were pulled and he said the same, though he was sure that wasn't how he really felt. He pretended though to make her happy and to keep himself happy. The world seemed to spin so fast and things seemed so much different than before. He wasn't alone and he tried his best to be a good boyfriend. He carried her books and took her out to nice places but…

The one thing he wouldn't do was -kiss- her. He held her hand and that felt a little weird but he was able to brush it off. But when it came to kissing; it had been an utter disaster. After being together an entire two months, she had gotten desperate. She wanted to take their relationship a step further. Malik was nervous because he wasn't sure he was ready for that-at least, not with her. Finally, he gave in though, thinking it would be alright and that it could make their relationship better.

_Their lips pressed together and he felt -nothing-. _

He had lied and told her that she was his first love, but really…

What kind of first love is there where you don't fucking kiss and don't even want to touch them? Weren't you supposed to be head-over-heels for them or something cheesy like that? Whatever Malik had been through then, at least…

He knew it wasn't that. She was no more his first love than the old captain of the ship. Still, lately…

He had wondered if there was something wrong with him. Though crew members and staff weren't allowed in cabins of guests, many still found ways, -especially- when in ports. It wasn't that woman, and hell, even the occasional male, didn't hit on him; it was just that…he felt -nothing- back. It scared him because some were so unbelievably attractive; was he celibate? Lately, he was sure that had to be true.

He sighed, mouthing the words to a Blink 182 song as he continued to finish up the floors in the cafeteria. He still had tables to wipe down and then he was supposed to go and clean a bathroom before he finally was off for the evening, which would be such a relief. Today had been much too long and he needed a damned break.

-

…This was the trip he had won?

_Seriously?_

Bakura couldn't help but -laugh- as he looked at his sickening reflection in the mirror. Oh; and why -sickening-? His -face- was green and he could not stop throwing up for the life of him. Weren't cruises supposed to be fun? Hadn't he and his friends planned to party all weekend long? This was -not- how things were supposed to go! He shouldn't have been the one getting sea sick, dammit!

He lived near a bay back home; he had -been- on a ferry before too! Why all of a sudden had his body chosen to absolutely loathe water? Ugh, he swore that feeling was coming to him again…

He felt like the world just kept swaying and he couldn't stand -still-. The room seemed to be shaking him like a damn fair ride. He wanted to be on solid ground but there was absolutely none and his stomach was suffering -violently-. Not to mention, the cruise food was absolute crap and did nothing for him, save make it worse when he threw up because he had to taste all of the awfulness -again-!

He gripped onto the dresser, head falling. His teeth gritted and he let out another groan of agony. Fuck! This seriously had to stop! He sent his friends up to get him some kind of motion sickness medicine but that was nearly 30 minutes ago and Otogi was such an asshole! He was probably too busy flirting away with anything that had legs! It's be a damn hour before he got back because he would probably take it upon himself to buy a fucking girl a drink, fuck around with her, then miraculously remember Bakura down here, -suffering-.

If only his little brother had been here. He frowned, sulking as he sat down upon his bed. If Ryou had been here, he would've taken care of Bakura in a second! But then, that was how Ryou always had been. Family (being him and his older brother Diabound), and then friends. He actually felt guilty that he wasn't able to bring Ryou along. But one ticket was so damn expensive and Ryou probably couldn't have gotten away from work anyway so it was likely a futile attempt.

He let himself fall back onto his bed, moaning to himself. Seriously; he was supposed to be getting drunk off his fucking ass, even if the drinks were shitty and eight dollars a pop; he didn't care. This was his vacation and he was supposed to be upstairs flirting his life away, making up all sorts of little white lies to get any hot little shit down here with him. He'd seen a few males who looked questionable but…

Ugh; it was only the first night and already, he was stuck down in his room. He had only been able to explore the ship a good two hours before it hit him. Suddenly, his stomach seemed to have plans of its own and within another two hours, he was throwing up everything he had eaten in the last two years-or at least that was how it felt. He rolled onto his stomach, wishing something would give him the relief he needed. After all, it sure as hell wouldn't be his jackass friends who cured him.

Maybe if he called room service, they could do something for him since obviously, his incompetent friends couldn't. Of course, what one could really do for sea sickness besides get the fuck _away _from water was a bit beyond Bakura. But it couldn't hurt, right?

He dialed the number, sitting down upon the overly cushioned bed, waiting for someone on the other end to just pick the damn thing up. When someone finally answered and greeted him, he sighed miserably and threw himself back onto the bed. "I'm sick as a fucking dog and I want to know what the hell will _fix it._"

"Uhm…I'm sorry sir; what exactly are you sick with?"

"Why the fuck do you think? What else would have me puking my guts out?!"

"…" There was no sound from the other end of the phone. Geez, what did Bakura have to do?! Paint a fucking picture to make this person get it?

"We are on WATER. I am SICK. Fix this, dammit! I don't care what the fuck you bring me, but this ship better bring me something or else I am going to complain!" Perhaps screaming into the receiver would get his damn point across!

"O-Okay, sorry sir, for your inconvenience. What room, a-again?" Bakura gritted his teeth; there was no _again, _he had just simply never given his room number! Why was every worker on this ship so retarded? He swore he would never let his friends talk him into going on a cruise again; feeling like this made even the hottest of young, blush-y boys unappealing. Nothing would -ever- make him want to feel like this again.

He laid there, stomach still churning. He swore, he was throwing up more than his poor body could even -hold- right now. When was it just going to fucking stop?! Just then, there was a firm knock upon the door. His eyes lit up, hoping that knock meant salvation.

He clutched his stomach, hobbling to the door, trying to ignore the constant motion beneath his feet. His hand reached for the door knob, turning it in a rush. He was met with his room service boy, holding out a package of some kind of medicine, along with strange gray bracelet-things. Bakura's eyes lowered, looking to the male dangerously.

"Hello, please, take these. They should help a great deal."

"This better fucking work, just so you know." The male seemed a bit nervous but said nothing.

"O-Of course sir. If there is anything else, please let us-" Bakura snatched the items from the guy's arms and slammed his door right in the guy's face. After all, there was no point in being nice; the damn cruise ship took a huge chunk out for gratuity already.

He ran to sit back on the bed, tearing open this strange package, holding weird bracelet-like things. What the fuck were they, anyways? He'd never heard in his entire life of magical bracelets that made sea sickness disappear in thin air. He snorted, eyes rolling. He was sure they only bought these because they could just charge it easily onto his ship card: thus giving them more money.

…There was always a chance though, right? He read over the directions, grabbing an Acustrap to velcro onto his left arm first. When that one was fastened and the weird little ball thing was digging into his arm uncomfortably like the box pretty much said, he began on the opposite. He didn't really notice much but maybe they just took time. He shrugged and opened up the medication, taking a few more than the recommended dosage-anything to make this awful feeling go away.

Well, he didn't think he was going to hurl any second soon and sitting here seemed to only make his pain that much more apparent.

…Maybe if he just went outside for some fresh air, it would keep his mind off his aching stomach for a moment. Just hopefully, he wouldn't puke on his way up to the decks. He bent down to grab his faded blue jeans, slipping them on over his slim, pale legs. His hands quickly buttoned them, leaving him with only his shoes. His vans were easy to slip on though, so that took nearly no time at all.

Now that he was dressed, he was ready to actually go out. Hopefully, this sickness would be gone in an hour so he could hurry up and go clubbing, which he knew all his asshole friends were doing right now without him.

-

He decided the top deck would be best because all the others would be crowded with _loud _children Bakura did not want to deal with. Being sick all day had left him a little less tolerable than usual, so he decided being in the most secluded areas was for the best. He walked past the miniature golfing course, paying no heed to the people playing.

After all, he just wanted to get to the end and let the strong winds blow in his face; that would surely be some sort of distraction from this awful feeling. Unfortunately, when he walked past the miniature golf's wind barrier to the front of the upper deck, he wasn't alone. Standing out there was some other guy, wearing the ship's all white uniform. Pale blonde locks were flowing in the wind, a glimmer of a tanned neck revealed from the lighting. Though it was dark, Bakura could tell that boy wasn't simply some overly tanned Caucasian.

He was…from somewhere else, and that interested Bakura a little. He decided to lean against the deck's white railing a little away from the male, dark eyes looking out to the water. It was all black, save for the minimal lighting the boat offered, able to only make out the water they were directly sailing through. Out in the horizon, small specks of light were apparent-probably some other ships. Bakura didn't really know but it didn't matter anyway. All he knew was, for the first time in hours, he didn't feel quite so sick.

The blonde beside him seemed to just notice his presence and out of the corner of his eye, he could see this person jump. Bakura snorted at the male's anxiousness. To think, what would've happened if Bakura had started to hit on the blonde already; that would've been a _hoot. _But for now, it was more a matter of whether or not this male actually liked guys-there was nothing _worse _than hitting on a person who wasn't gay, unless, of course, it was your friends doing it.

…Then it was just hilarious. But back to the boy next to him. "Didn't you hear me walking?" Bakura murmured nonchalantly, still not looking to the male. "Besides, I wouldn't have attacked you or something, if that is what you were so afraid of."

"W-What…?" The blonde said in a baffled tone. He held a golden hand over his chest, clutching tightly. He really did feel stupid for actually -jumping- upon noticing this stranger but he hadn't been paying attention at all; he was too busy staring off into the distance, left to his own thoughts-thoughts of home, and his sister. Not to mention, all the obnoxious people he dealt with all day long who, once again, had been getting to him. "Sorry, in any case," he apologized, not wanting to be rude. After all, the last thing Malik was needed was getting _complained _about again. He'd already been talked to twice for saying things he really shouldn't have to customers. It was so hard though; there just weren't that many places to go upon the ship where he could really just be left alone.

"Mm," Bakura lulled, head turning to let his eyes scan over the male's face. He was definitely -very- attractive; Bakura couldn't lie. He -liked- what he saw, and quite a bit. His face was round and young, giving him a look of innocence that definitely turned Bakura on. His eyes were round and lovely, and perhaps, best of all…

That _hot _tanned skin, so exotic and foreign to Bakura. People back home were never that fucking -hot- and Bakura couldn't help it; he was definitely intrigued and had to find out more.

Malik, on the other hand, felt quite disturbed as the male kept staring him down. His cheeks tinged pink, though he was glad it was dark so that went completely unseen. Why was this guy looking at him like…a piece of meat? Malik was a bit frightened; what exactly was this strange guy thinking? Whatever it was, Malik was -sure- he did not want to know. After all, how many times already had strange males hit on him…?

At least this one was actually his age and attractive. In fact, the male was -very- attractive, almost disturbingly so-which was bad. After all, since he wasn't a member of the entertainment crew necessarily, he was forbidden to have any sort of relationship with passengers-not that he would've anyway. Besides, the last thing he wanted to do was ever get involved with a passenger; not that he would've ever considered this strange person, anyway. But he really was one of the best looking guys, if -not- the best, that Malik had seen yet on the ship.

…And he was talking to Malik, which was quite the coincidence. "So, where are you from anyways? I would say Mexico since you seem to have all the qualities of a jumping bean." Bakura grinned proudly, turning to lean his side against the ship's railing instead of pressing his stomach against it. His eyes never did leave the blonde's face as they talked; besides, it was always _fun _to see reactions from his prey.

"…Are you kidding me?" Malik couldn't help it; that was just too stupid of a comment! He gave Bakura a completely unamused look, frowning slightly. "I'm not from Mexico; I am _from _Egypt, but really Japan." Bakura didn't seem to be phased in the least by Malik's annoyed look, which only irritated Malik more. Once again, this guy was just proving to be another idiot Malik was stuck catering to. Ugh; being back in Japan would be so nice. At least then, he could curse out any idiot who spoke to him and wouldn't have to grit his teeth and bare it like he did here. Malik turned away from the male, looking back over the ship of to the water.

"Oh?" Bakura purred with interest. He decided to take his teasing a step further and stepped in a little closer, knowing it would bug the male. Besides, how else was he going to find out if the teen was actually gay or not if he didn't at least test the limits a little? "Japan? What a surprise, so am I Sailor Boy."

…Malik turned his head slowly, dangerously, glowering to the male beside him. Malik wasn't sure what it was, but for some reason that teasing tone of the male's was driving him up the wall. Why was he continuing to run his damn mouth to Malik when it was so obvious Malik didn't want to hear any of it? "Don't _ever _call me that," he ground out, losing his cool tone. He couldn't help it; the last thing he wanted to hear from some dumbass was to be made fun of!

"Oh? And why not?" Bakura chuckled deep within his throat, entertained brown depths scanning over the boy's white suit. "It's what you are, isn't it? I think it suits you well, don't you think so?" Bakura leant in to Malik, shoulders touching; face inches away from Malik's. Oh for sure; this kid -had- to be a fag! Bakura was so close, he could make out every sexy curve of this blonde's face; there was no way a straight male would've ever let him get this fucking close.

…Maybe being sea sick had been a good thing, after all-it would if it got him a little tail from this cute little sea boy. Bakura had never even imagined sleeping with the help on the ship but fuck; the thought was arousing. His friends would be so jealous, not to mention this lovely little morsel had to be the hottest boy on the ship.

"I think…" Malik was somehow frozen though; face so close to this absolute stranger's. It was weird-this would definitely not look good to his co-workers and there was no way he was going to let this…this freaking jerk be the one to get him fired from his job! Malik had worked here too long to give up already and this definitely was not the person to fuck over his work for. Besides, he swore this person was just teasing him for fun, anyway. He rolled his eyes, turning his head away from the male. "You should just leave me fucking alone." Malik sighed tiredly, an arm coming up to rest upon the ledge, resting his hand into it. "I've had a long night and the last thing I need is for someone to just sit here and make fun of me." Besides, he didn't need another person to tell him the uniform looked ridiculous-that had been apparent the moment he put it on.

So the boy wasn't afraid to fight back? That only interested Bakura -more-. He watched the boy, leaning further against the railing, hip pressed against it. "You really should watch what you say. I'm sure your boss wouldn't like to hear of his little ship boy cursing at a customer!" Bakura lulled dramatically, chuckling amusedly. "Besides, you should know one thing before you assume…" Bakura leant in, mouth inches from the boy's ear. Malik's eyes widened, able to feel this stranger's nose within his hair. What the hell was this guy doing?! He wanted to just get away but for some reason, Malik's feet seemed frozen in place. "I'm not making fun of you. I'm _hitting _on you."

…What the hell? Had Malik just died? A very attractive guy his own age and from his -own- country was putting moves on him and…he couldn't even do anything back! But wait a minute; how did he know this guy was serious? Yes, he was whispering in his ear and was staring at him so hungrily but Malik was no common whore; he wasn't about to like someone just because they wanted into his pants. "Then…" Malik gulped, trying not to let the male know he was nervous. "You should know…I'm -not- interested." Malik stepped away from the male, distancing them by a good foot. "And if you'll excuse me, I want to stand here in peace!"

Oh, so this one was going to play hard-to-get, was he? Well that was always -fun-! Bakura smirked devilishly, stepping closer yet again casually. "Well you should know I don't give up easily. Besides, this ship is so lame, there isn't much better to do, now is there?" He turned his head, meeting Malik's irritated gaze.

Malik bit his tongue, glaring as he stepped to the side again, once again distancing the two. Didn't this guy get it? What was so hard to understand about being out here alone?! The last thing Malik was going to do was jeopardize his job for some weird guy. Besides, he had roommates and sneaking into a passenger's cabin was -hardly- an easy thing to do. What if…he got caught?! Not that he was thinking of even trying; disobeying such clearly set rules was not even on Malik's mind.

…No matter how hot this guy might have been. "Well, I guess that is what you get for paying for a _cruise meant for kids._" Wasn't that the damn truth? Malik had never been on a cruise before but now that he worked on a ship, he was definitely never going to waste the money to go on one-talk about a waste of money. About the only thing good were the beds and the scenery.

Bakura had to snort. Of course, he hadn't -wanted- originally to go on a Disney cruise but it just happened to be the one his friends won, unfortunately. "Mm, too bad it was what my friends and I won then, ne? So far, it is definitely not what I had in mind. All these fucking kids and parents."

Malik rolled his eyes, turning to look to the male plainly. "Well, who else do you think can afford them? Not people our age; teenagers really are not that common on here, especially about 18. Any that are, like you, I feel sorry for. This ship is so damn boring."

Bakura laughed, shrugging his shoulders. So this boy could actually hold a good conversation too; that was fucking surprising. Usually Bakura only looked for good looking-besides, when you were drunk, it hardly mattered if they were intelligent enough to talk to or not. "That is true. I will definitely not go on another stupid cruise. I wish I could just fucking get my money back and go home, to be honest." Bakura's face scrunched up in disgust. "Besides, I was sea sick for so fucking long today. That is hardly worth paying this much for, just to end up sick."

Malik felt a little sorry for the male, nodding softly, gaze finally easing up. He decided maybe this guy wasn't -that- bad, after all. At least it was better than just going down to the worker's area to just be bored out of his mind some more. "That's true. I never got sea sick. I'm glad though; I don't know what I would do, working here for six months." Malik actually managed to smile, though small. "I think throwing up during work would hardly be a fun task."

Bakura laughed as well, eyes meeting Malik's. "True enough. So, you're here for six months, hmm? When are you finally free from this "party" of a ship?"

"I still have about four months left." Malik shrugged, frowning as he looked back out to the water, hands clasping onto the ledge. "It's been okay but I definitely don't think I'll ever do it again-it's not quite what I expected, I guess." His hair was roused in the wind behind him, Bakura staring for a good moment, just admiring the blonde's physique.

"Six months without anyone you know? Sounds fucking awful to me." Bakura decided it was time to make another move, since Malik seemed to be okay with him now. He moved in closer, Malik paying no attention as he did so. "I guess it would be nice to be alone though out here, sometimes. Good views and all and I'm sure you can have all kinds of crazy fuckin' nights with guests but-"

"Actually no, not at all!" Malik looked up, eyebrow rising when he realized they were very close…yet again. He rolled his eyes, deciding to just give up for the time being. Besides, the male wasn't really hurting him or anything. "They're actually strict with it for workers; no messing around, especially if you don't work for the hotel-staff, which I was supposed to but don't really."

"What! Fuck that shit then; why do you work here?!" Bakura couldn't imagine it; six months on a ship, stuck here with -no- sex whatsoever?! That had to be the most awful job Bakura had ever heard of! He wondered if drinking was off limits too-what would even be the point in living?

"Well, you're allowed to have as many…uhm…" What was a good word for it? "Endeavors, err…as you want, in the ports of call-just not on the ship. Fuck a passenger off the ship, its fine but on, nu-uh. Not that…I do." He gave Bakura a dark look. "Or anything. In fact, I try not to even bother with passengers at all, or people in the ports. There's no point when I am just going home to never come back again." Malik knew that probably sounded a little harsh but it was the truth. If you weren't one for just sleeping around, why mess with people? It was so much easier just to not take any chances.

"I think you just don't know how to live." Bakura grinned at the male suggestively. "I mean, what is the fun of working on the ship if you don't find new people to hang out with and have cool-ass experiences with? You might as well have just stayed home if you don't at least break the rules a little." Bakura leant in a little too close, making Malik's heart race in his chest. Why did this guy keep having to get in his face like this and make him feel so…weird, especially in his stomach?! "You should at least give it a try, at least _once." _Bakura licked his lips a little too suggestively, making that same red shade repaint itself across Malik's cheeks.

"Well…some people don't need to break rules t-to…have fun!" Oh no; his voice was beginning to break. The last thing he wanted to do was let this guy know he was getting to him. He wasn't going to fall for someone on this ship, not ever! He wasn't going to break any rules for just some…guy. Even if this guy was so _hot _and…Malik felt that little spark. So what? He could find other, smarter, better guys…

But where?

"Oh, really? They don't? Tell me thenWhat -do- you do for fun around here?" Malik's body shivered as he felt a strange hand come to wrap around his own. He knew he should pull away-or more, he knew he should -want- to pull away. Yet somehow, he just couldn't manage to do either. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to -like- this passenger?! He was so weird and much too forward for Malik's liking! Besides, he knew exactly what this guy wanted and he was 100 percent -not- going to give it to him. But he did have a point…what -was- the point of being on this ship if he didn't live, just a little?

"I…well…" Malik tried to explain, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Bakura's head was even closer now, his eyes boring into this weird guy's own. He wanted to explain himself and take his hand back from this jerk's but…no one was even out here. No one could see them and who really knew the rules of the ships besides the workers, anyway?

…There were no workers out here at this time. But he shouldn't! He just shouldn't! It would be so -bad-! Malik was so desperately bored though; what was wrong with a little shameless flirting? It was only hands, wasn't it? "Well?" Bakura breathed, lucid breath caressing against Malik's plush pink bottom lip.

"Plenty of things…" Malik trailed off. So he was lying. He could hardly think though! This guy was so close and his breath was so hot compared to that of the winds that blew upon his face. Was it weird Malik was actually beginning to give in, maybe just a little?

"Well, I know one you haven't." Malik was just about to ask when a set of foreign lips pressed against his own. He knew it was stupid but he kissed back. Somehow, he just didn't seem to care; maybe this was wrong but no one was watching! Besides, what was the point of being on this ship if he never rebelled, even just once?

Bakura let his hand lift, setting a pale hand against Malik's cheek, tongue probing Malik's lips, begging for entrance. Though Malik had hardly any experience with -this-, he knew just what to do. His mouth opened and he shyly let this guy enter, tongue gingerly brushing against the male's. It was such a strange thing, yet somehow, Malik was having the most -fun- he'd had ever on the ship. It was so exhilarating, just -knowing- he could get in trouble for this but…

He didn't care. For once, he was screwing up, and…he _liked _it. This kiss was so unlike the one he'd had before; it was so mind-blowing and absolutely…_perfect. _His hand came to wrap around Bakura's neck, letting the male draw in closer. Malik heard voices coming and decided that was as far as they could take this, at -least- here.

"W-we, we should stop!" Malik hissed, backing out of the male's hold. Bakura murmured in displeasure but let go of the blonde, eyes watching the boy lustfully.

"But what if I want more, ship boy?" Bakura's smirked, crossing his hands over his chest. "What shall we do? It'd be nice to know you're name, by the way. Kissing unknowns is always fun but…" Bakura raised his hand, cupping Malik's cheek, seeing as the people who came were definitely -not- workers. "I'd rather know your name. You're too cute to let go of so easily."

"Malik, my name is Malik and…what about you?" Malik eyed the male desperately, longing to know more. In fact, he was so very -desperate- that he decided, just maybe…he could take a chance. Besides, Bakura was from Japan, wasn't he? If they really liked each other, there was always the possibility of seeing the male again, and even if not…what was wrong with making a damn good mistake every now and again?! "And…what is your room number?" He said, in a hushed whisper. Maybe, just this once…he could make that exception.

"Bakura." Bakura's eyes flashed excitedly, grinning. "902. When should I expect you? I'll be waiting, _Malik, _you know I will." Malik leant into the touch, biting his lip in thought. When was he the least likely to get into -trouble- by sneaking down?

"Well..I'll go down to my room, change, and then try to sneak as soon as I can." Malik smiled, gazing over Bakura's shoulder. Since the people weren't paying attention, what the hell? He leant up, giving Bakura's chin a kiss, sneaking away. "I can't promise I'll make it but…I will try, Bakura."

"Mm, I'll be looking forward, and just remember, positive thinking, ne? I know I fucking will be." He turned, giving Malik a devious grin. Malik rolled his eyes, but smiled, turning away, arms folding as he walked past the barrier. So maybe it wasn't the smartest idea Malik had ever had but…

No matter what, he swore, he was going to have _fun. _Even if he got sent home, he wanted to make sure it was worth the trouble. Bakura was definitely worth the trouble, and who knew what could come? Maybe it was only a first-time little crush but what if it ended up being more?

For the first time, Malik truly was happy he took this job and he was sure he'd think it again once he reached Bakura's room in another hour. Who knew what'd go on from then? To him, right now, it didn't really matter because…

Some mistakes were just worth making.

-

So, how was it?! ;D I hope it was well, or at least, mostly well! I'm not entirely sure what working on a cruise ship is uhm, really like. I tried to research a little and I've been on a cruise (and really didn't like it much) but I hope it turned out as realistic as I hoped! Sea sickness is waaay no good; I feel for Bakura. I wish I could say the medicine worked for me like it did for him!

…Sadly, the only thing that seemed to make it better for me was being drunk. X.x; Either way though, I guess! Anyway, I hope you find it in your hearts to review to tell me what you think! I hope there weren't many mistakes either but like I'd know. XD; I don't proof-read so! (Only spell-check!)

I really hope you all found something to like in it; that would be good enough for me! ;D Even if you don't review (it happens!) thanks so much for reading!


End file.
